


Hush, my child

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Digestion, Dom/sub Undertones, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vorefic where I'm talking to you, my prey. Gender neutral.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Hush, my child

Hey, hey, shh... It's okay. I'm here.

How does it feel in there?

It must be soft, warm, humid, am I right? 

You can probably hear my heartbeat, beating in a steady rhythm.

It, along with my voice, will be the last sounds you hear.

...

Wow... My belly is so big.

It had to stretch quite a lot to accommodate you.

It almost looks like I'm pregnant, with you as my child.

Let me rub my belly, maybe I can feel you one last time.

There you are, can you feel my hands?

How about you trying to press against my stomach?

Oh look! I can see your hand, forming a bulge on my skin.

It feels so good...

Oh, even better, my belly button is pouting, just like a pregnant woman!

I feel so beautiful like this...

...

Oh my, are you growing tired?

You aren't squirming as much as before.

It might be the digestion getting to you, huh?

My stomach acids, slowly dissolving your body...

All of you, churning up into nutrients for me...

We'll be truly united, with you as part of me.

Doesn't that sound wonderful?

...

Oh dear, my belly has gone back to normal.

You must be gone by now.

Well, your consciousness at least.

Thank you for this wonderful experience.

At least, we'll be together like this.

I should do this again sometime...


End file.
